


Push or Pull

by candesgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/pseuds/candesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Push or pull, a line is crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push or Pull

He closes his eyes, bites back the words that shouldn’t come even as his body betrays both of them, responds to bare, raw skin. He stifles the groan of satisfaction as the worked over muscles beneath him tense and twitch in resistance or maybe anticipation, as his calloused hands move rough and blind towards that forbidden place, towards heat that shouldn’t be. Fingers dig into his skin, pulling him in or pushing him away as he inches closer, stuttered breath hot against his ear as he crosses that line he he never should have but always knew he would.


End file.
